injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengeance 2
This article, Avengeance 2, is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. About Avengeance 2 Avengeance 2 is a (fictional) fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and Marvel Comics and is a sequel to the game Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. Set five years after Captain America's Insurgency and heroes from a parallel dimension defeated Iron Man's Regime and the subsequent destruction of the android Ultron in The Ultron Paradox, Steve Rogers and his forces work to both locate the remaining actives members of the Regime and investigate reports of a new super villain dominated organization led by Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin. Meanwhile Spider-Man - still distraught at the deaths of Aunt May and his wife Mary Jane - tries using leftover technology from Kang the Conqueror and the remains of the Ultron AI to go back to stop Loki from destroying New York. But when things go terribly wrong and four new dimensions - four terrible futures for the Avengeance Universe - take their place, a mysterious young woman with time bending powers named America Chavez appears to warn of a infection spreading across the multiverse and initializing from this reality. America and a multitude of warriors from these new realities must unite to defeat the new evil responsible for this chaos... Kangtron. The game sees both the return of established heroes like Captain America, Iron Man and Spider-Man as well as new additions like Ant Man, Ms Marvel, Doctor Strange and Daredevil. The game is Netherealm's largest roster to date with 40 characters at launch and 15 planned DLC characters. The developers chose to focus more on heroes in the new roster over villains as the multi-dimensional story allowed for characters to appear as both heroes and villains, save Ms America, who acts as the game's core protagonist from a outside standpoint and chosen for her powerset. The developers wanted a strong selection of characters connected to the Avengers who had been popularized via the MCU movies, as well as characters from the numerous Marvel shows on Netflix. Finally a desire to highlight the newer generation of heroes like Ms Marvel and members of the Young Avengers and also a greater focus on Spider-Man characters was made. Kangtron was chosen as the villain as the developers thought the concept of fusing the Avengers two biggest enemies with Kang the Conqueror and Ultron was an interesting one, especially with plot threads left by the original game and its Ultron Paradox DLC, and the chance to show other outcomes to the backstory of the first story with not just a villainous Iron Man but Captain America or Spider-Man set up as the villain. (Avengeance 2 is not a real video game, but rather an attempt via this wiki to imagine how a Marvel-based counterpart to the DC based Injustice 2 would be like. This Wiki has not been authorised by NetherRealm or Marvel and is purely for fun and creativity. For the actual game please visit the Injustice Website or the Injustice Wiki.) Gameplay Avengeance 2 retains numerous gameplay mechanics from Avengeance: Heroes Among Us, including environment interaction, stage transitions, clashes, and character traits. The trait system, like before, provides a temporary buff or ability that compliments each character's playstyle. The super meter, which allows players to execute enhanced special moves and unlock powerful "super moves" when fully charged, also returns. Players can expend meter to perform new techniques, such as an evasive forward roll, which provides a way to overcome enemy keep-away tactics, or an air recovery, which lets them escape an opponent's combo early. Most environmental attacks, which were completely unavoidable in the first game, can now be blocked; however, certain environmental attacks with large amounts of startup, such as throwing a car, will remain unblockable. Avengeance 2 introduces a loot-dropping system, known as the "Gear System", which offers character-specific costume pieces and equipment with status-altering effects. According to NetherRealm Studios, the Gear System uses RPG-like mechanics to reward players with loot after every match. With each loot drop, players earn gear that allows them to customize the look of their characters and strengthen their abilities, such as increasing their strength, speed, defense, health, or unlocking new moves. Players can swap out various costume pieces, such as gloves, greaves, chest armor, capes, and shields, with over 1,000 options for each category. Each character will have five gear slots for equipping different costume pieces; two ability slots for equipping new special moves, super moves, or character traits; and one shader slot for altering the color scheme of their gear. The game will also include five separate gear loadouts for players, allowing them to switch between their setups at the beginning of each match. In addition to the campaign, online, and arcade modes, Avengeance 2 introduces a new "Looking Glass" mode in place of the SHIELD Missions from the first game. Looking Glass Mode allows players to travel through a series of parallel worlds within the Marvel Multiverse and battle against opponents with various handicaps, stipulations, and goals, with daily, weekly and even hourly challenges available. Online multiplayer will feature matchmaking options that separate players who wish to fight geared or non-geared characters. Game modes will be implemented that disable Gear System upgrades and modifications, providing more balanced gameplay for competitive matches. Playable Characters For General Bios see Characters (Avengeance 2). Character in italics are Special/Premium Costumes. Heroes *Captain America (Bucky) *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) (Ultimate Spider-Man) (Scarlet Spider) *Iron Man (Tony Stark) (War Machine) (Iron Patriot) *Hulk (Red Hulk) (World Breaker) *Thor (Lady Thor) *Black Panther *Ant Man (Scott Lang) (Hank Pym) (Eric O'Grady) (Wasp) *Vision *Doctor Strange (Baron Mordo) *Daredevil *Luke Cage *Falcon (Vulture) (Captain America) *Quicksilver *Captain Marvel *Scarlet Witch *Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) (Clint Barton) *She Hulk (Red She Hulk) *Ms Marvel *Spider Woman (Spinneret) *Ms America Villains *Baron Zemo *Hood *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) (Harry Osborn) *Kingpin *Loki *Doctor Octopus (Superior Spider-Man) *Venom (Eddie Brock) (Peter Parker) (Carnage) *Kraven the Hunter *Shocker *Bullseye *Taskmaster *Klaw *Absorbing Man *Kangtron *Black Widow (Yelena Belova) (Natasha Romanoff) *Titania *Songbird *Black Cat (Hellcat) *Madame Masque *Enchantress DLC Characters Pre-Order *Thanos Fighter Pack 1: Defenders *Punisher *Iron Fist *Elektra (Ronin) *Luke Skywalker (Anakin Skywalker) Fighter Pack 2: Dark Forces *Hela (Leah) *Dormmmanu *Crossbones *Darth Vader (Kylo Ren) Fighter Pack 3: Rising Heroes *Wiccan *Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) (Johnny Blaze) *Spider Gwen (Spiderling) *Rey Story Pass *Winter Soldier *Maestro Pre-Order Bonuses Play as Thanos: Those who preorder the game will be able to gain the Mad Titan himself as a DLC character. Armed with immense power and strength Thanos will challenge and conquer hero and villain in any dimension in his insane ambitions to win the affection of his beloved Death. Play as Superior Spider-Man: Those who link up the mobile version of Avengeance 2 to the main game will be able to unlock a special premium skin for Doctor Octopus to become the Superior Spider-Man with all new voice, dialogue and appearance. Deluxe Edition: The Deluxe Edition will include instant access to 4 DLC Marvel characters and one premium skin - transform Thor into Jane Foster's Lady Thor with all new voice, dialogue and appearance! It also has a special exclusive cover with Peter Parker as Venom. Ultimate Edition: '''The Ultimate Edition will include instant access to 12 DLC Marvel characters and three premium skins - transform Hawkeye, Doctor Strange and Thor into alternate characters with all new voice, dialogue and appearance! It also has a special cover with Captain America, leader of HYDRA. Season Pass/DLC Content Five different Season Passes are planned for Avengeance 2, which were explained in detail to avoid confusion and designed to ensure those who have bought the Deluxe Edition or Ultimate Edition of the game don't need to pay for unneeded content, as well as divide out planned future content. '''Regular Edition Character Season Pass: This gives players access to all the content planned which would be obtained in the Ultimate Edition - 12 DLC characters and access to the Thor, Hawkeye and Doctor Strange Premium Skins. Deluxe Edition Owners Character Season Pass: This will contain access to 8 additional DLC characters and the Hawkeye and Doctor Strange Premium Skins. It is intended for owners of the Deluxe Edition, though this can be bought by all players. Warning: Regular Edition Character Season Pass cannot be purchased after Purchase of Deluxe Edition Character Season Pass, be advised that other DLC characters and Thor Premium Skin will need to be bought separately. Story Mode Season Pass: This gives players access to five planned pieces of DLC with new content within Story Mode. Uncover untold events and conflicts in four special prequel DLC storylines for each universe, each with ten new costumes for the main characters, and witness a possible fifth dark outcome for the Avengeance Universe in an all new Sequel DLC, with access to two new fighting arenas and a new Avengers Tower variant stage, two new DLC Characters and a Premium Skin - WINTER SOLDIER, MAESTRO and WORLD BREAKER HULK! Ultimate Character/Story Mode Season Pass Want the best of new characters and story content? This pass includes all the content in both the Regular Character and Story Mode Season Pass at a combined reduced price! Deluxe Edition Owner Ultimate Character/Story Mode Season Pass Own the Deluxe Edition and want to expand your content further. Get access to the content in the Deluxe Edition Owner Character and Story Mode Season Pass for a reduced price! Warning: Be advised if purchased by owners of the Regular Edition that the 3 DLC characters not included and the Thor Premium Skin will need to be purchased separately. Stages Prime Universe *Avengers Tower (Prime Universe) *Kingpin's Fortress *SHIELD Headquarters *The Raft *New York Streets (Prime Universe) *OCKCORP Labs *Wakanda *Reborn Asgard HYDRA Universe *Avengers Tower (HYDRA Universe) *HYDRA Headquarters *? *? *? Venom Universe *Avengers Tower (Venom Universe) *New York Streets (Venom Infestation) *? *? *? SWORD Universe *Avengers Tower (SWORD Universe) *SWORD Satellite *? *? *? Outside Reality *Utopian Parallel/Looking Glass *Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanatorium *Ultron-Kang's Time Ship DLC Stages *Avengers Tower (Maestro Universe) *Battle Dome *Carbonite Freezing Chamber *Death Star Throne Room *Starkiller Base Story Mode To Be Added Watcher's Mission To Be Added Category:Avengeance 2 Category:Created by Derek Metaltron